A Feathers Memory
by Advent of Clouds
Summary: Daisuke reflects on how empty he feels without his other half after he disappeared. Slight DarkDaisuke. Oneshot. Set after the series ends. Now revised.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own D., sad isn't it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daisuke stared despondently at the black feather resting in the palm of his hand. It was the only reminder of his great, world saving endeavours. If not for it, he would have surely thought himself insane. He could just imagine what his strange, purple haired best-friend would be screaming at him right now. He laughed to himself, a strange, bitter sound that he didn't recognize as his own. Abruptly his face became set in its, as of late, ever present frown.

__

'Dark. Where are you?'

He thought, tearing his angry eyes away from the midnight black feather. Despite his intense need to rid himself of those memories, to leave his now twisted and warped world behind...he couldn't, wouldn't bring himself to do it, even if the choice was his. It would be a betrayal of him.

Sighing, he sagged against the cool metal railing, upon which his arms were already rested, and silently watched the shimmering water below. The sunset bounced off of the sparkling waves, creating a breathtaking picture that could bring even the most angry man into a state of calm relaxation.

His crimson hair flopped over his forehead and obscured his vision, much to his annoyance. Huffing, he tried to blow the loose strands off of his face, however it was a fruitless endeavour as they immediately fell back into place. Glaring out from beneath the accursed strands, which he was seriously considering taking a pair of scissors to, he scowled at all the happy couples laying around or walking across the beach, fingers interlaced with one another.

"Damn hair." He murmured to himself.

He jolted slightly in surprise as an ethereal chuckle, a sound to which he was accustomed, rang through his ears, followed shortly after by a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye. Biting back a yelp, he span around. Sure enough, there was the purple haired phantom himself.

Dark smiled at him; it was a warm, friendly smile that lit up his whole face. "Daisuke." Unreadable purple eyes met confused, astonished red. The look held within those wonderfully complex orbs made his insides tingle and made the urge to touch him pronounced. A silent message passed between them and, with a small cry of delight, Daisuke gathered the smiling Phantom into a warm embrace, laughing joyously.

"I missed you, Dark."

"I know."

It was a few moments before either one of them even thought to pulling away. However reluctantly they separated from one another, smiling brightly, as they took a step back. Daisuke, so overtaken by his immense feelings of excitement, only just took notice of the black abyss that that stood within.

"Where are we?"

"Deep within your subconscious."

"Wow. I never imagined it to be this...depressing."

They both lapsed into silence, trying to figure out what to say next without _totally _embarrassing themselves. It was Daisuke that found himself interrupting the extended silence. "Do you remember, the nights when we would just lay awake, talking about anything and everything that came to our minds?" He asked, smiling in remembrance.

"Yeah," Dark laughed, staring amusedly at the younger boy. "Remember when we talked about your little crush? You were so love-struck that you almost fell off the roof when you lapsed into one of your little _daydreams." _He said, grinning lecherously.

Daisuke's face turned a colour that could rival a tomato, glaring playfully at Dark. It was so strange how they could just fall right back into their old ways and playful banter.

"Shuddup!" He exclaimed, one the colour had finally started to fade from his face, mumbling some muted expletive under his breath.

"But," Daisuke looked up at Dark's suddenly serious tone. "We both know that, that's not why you're here, Kid." Daisuke's eyes suddenly darkened and became unreadable as he stared down at his feet in what could have been embarrassment or shame.

"Daisuke, this has gone on long enough," Dark said, placing a hand delicately on the teens shoulder. "You need to move on, this isn't healthy." He bit back a nasty retort, settling instead for just clenching his hands into tense fists at his sides. A small sting of pain went through him as his nails pierced through the soft skin of his palms, leaving bloody, crescent moon imprints scattered across them.

"How can I forget! We went through so much together!" He exploded, the angry tears that had been begging to come forth since the beginning of their conversation now falling freely. "We did it together! You were my friend! My, my best-friend." He finished in no more than a whisper.

"Listen to me, Daisuke,: He said, trying not to upset the boy yet trying to get his point through at the same time. "This is ruining your life. I'm ruining your life." His large black wings, which had been splayed out freely, drooped slightly before he tucked them into his back.

"Don't," Daisuke whispered, as he pulled the significantly taller man into an awkward hug, resting his head on his broad chest. "Don't you dare think that. You could never ruin my life. If anything, you made it all the more exciting." He murmured, nuzzling into the expanse of his chest, much to Dark's shock.

Said man tilted Daisuke's chin up to face him, staring intently into those red, tear filled eyes, searching for something. Smiling a dazzling smile he buried his head into those silky crimson locks, inhaling the alluring scent of strawberries and some other, unnameable smell.

The stood like that for what may have been an eternity, soaking up the warmth of the other. Before long Daisuke's breathing had evened out as he settled himself into a dreamless slumber.

Dark sighed as he felt himself begin to fade away. He wanted to stay longer, in this moment forever. Smiling a resigned smile he gently lowered him to the ground.

He ran a hand through Daisuke's hair once more, taking in the peaceful expression on his face and how the dark circles had faded, if only slight; placing a soft, loving kiss on the pair of soft lips he stood.

Even as he faded into darkness his voice carried on after him,

"We shall meet again. Until then, Daisuke."

* * *

Daisuke's eyes flew open with a gasp, glancing frantically around for his Phantom hero. He was slightly disappointed not to find anything, however he was surprised to find that it didn't hurt that much.

A small tickling in his palm made itself known and he opened it. Almost immediately after the wind picked up, taking the black feather from within the circle of crescent shaped wounds, and making it flutter away. He could feel an adventure ahead. It may not be the kind he was used to, but it was an adventure all the same. And he knew, Dark would always be there from him in spirit, if he couldn't be there in person.

"You will always be with me, Dark...Thank you."

* * *

****

As you can probably see, I've revised this story to go with my new standard.

R&R

* * *


End file.
